The Sorcerer
by AstaSophia
Summary: The War is over, but Voldemort's followers refuse to back down threatening the secrecy of the Wizarding world. Harry is an Auror apprentice when Mad-Eye finds a prophecy talking about a sorcerer who will bring balance to the worlds. Humor/romance/action.


The young Auror stood up and stretched his lean Quidditch-made body

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. Sorry.

Note: Well, have fun reading it. I know, short chapter, but I'm just trying to introduce the story before I get into the fun stuff. Rating is completely arbitrarily decided for now, I might change it later, we'll see if I want to add any lemons. And if you can't tell yet, there's going to be an OC.

--

The young Auror stood up and stretched his lean Quidditch-made body.

"I don't think we're getting a lead, Mad-Eye, are you sure this sorcerer even exists?" He said, whipping his glasses on the corner of his favorite gray sweater made from the hair of the centaurs who admired him for his courage and presented him with the gift.

"Aye, they recently found it on file in the Department of Mysteries." The older Auror withdrew the little vile of golden, opaque fog. "I know a few tricks, so this prophesy is lasting past its expiration date." His magical eye flickered and Harry interpreted that to be a wink.

Mad-Eye uncorked the bottle letting out a majestic, tall figure of undeterminable age and gender wearing a glowing golden cloak, it spoke with a hundred voices filling every corner of the room with the words they have listened to dozens of times:

_When help is needed, the unseen power will refocus again. An impartial Sorcerer with unequaled power will once again be born to restore the delicate balance within the magical and non-magical worlds. But beware; things will not be as they always were with this Sorcerer._

The figure withdrew back into the bottle like an unhelpful genie.

"So tell me again why care about a crazy coot talking nonsense 100 years ago?" Harry was still staring at the spot where the figure stood moments before, waiting for the prophet to come out again and clarify what he meant. Something flew across the room at him, but his reflexes didn't falter and he caught the book.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a condescending, well-practiced tone "That 'coot' is Veter! The Sorcerer who, 100 years ago single-handedly closed a major breach between out two worlds and stopped the war between the werewolves and vampires, not to mention the list of other things he did!" she was came over grabbing the book she just threw in a fit of frustration from Harry and flipping the pages, the title flickered History of Sorcery: Prisoners of Duty

"Can't help feeling sorry for the buggers, they never choose to deal with everything, they just have to" Ron walked closer to Hermione.

"Hermione's right, he isn't speaking nonsense, but the ambiguity of it all is what's really bothering me" Lupin chimed in walking through the drawing room on his way to the kitchen. Mad-Eye grumbled something under his nose about no privacy. Every since Voldemort's army has infiltrated the Ministry the Auror's had to go under cover, and since most of them were in one way or another connected to the Order of the Phoenix, Grimmauld place became a very crowded place to be.

"How do we know that this sorcerer is alive now?" Asked Harry.

"Do you not reckon we need help right now?" Ron retorted.

"The vial opened, so it must be relevant." Hermione answered.

"And how are we to find this Sorcerer? Does he know he's a Sorcerer?" Harry asked again.

"Way ahead of you." Hermione answered.

Kingsley looked up from a piece of parchment he has been quietly reading the whole time "This brilliant witch and I have been working it out for a while now. No, the new Sorcerer has no idea who he is, otherwise we'd know where he is by now, so much power can't go unnoticed. We also don't know his age, but we do have a lead." The intimidating man pointed to the window, outside, on the sill a crow darker than black was sitting, watching them with the intensity of McGonagall when punishing Slytherins. Responding to everyone's perplexed and a little disconcerted looks, Hermione piped in "Each Sorcerer has an animal companion who is born with them and dies with them, the animal has a bit of the Sorcerer's power and soul, a little like a Horcrux, except the Sorcerer isn't immortal. The companion offers guidance, protection, and even friendship to the Sorcerer, while a helpful asset, the Sorcerer can recover from injuries that would otherwise prove fatal, the companion is also a weakness." She finally inhaled, Harry always wondered why Hermione didn't want to teach, she had a natural talent for reading lectures. "That _thing_, has been following the vial with the prophecy since Mad-Eye 'accidentally' opened it while snooping around the Department of Mysteries." The acerbic tone with which she referred to the crow revealed her dislike towards the animal. "I think that if we figure out how to tell it go find its other half, we can find the Sorcerer." She looked hopefully at Harry, who, in turn looked away at Ron who was giving him the same hopeful look. To confirm his suspicions, Harry looked at Kingsley, who had slightly less naïve, but similarly hopeful shade to his calm features.

"So you're all relying on my luck to find him?" he asked rhetorically.

"Exactly." Hermione replied.

_This is going to be greeeeat…._ Harry thought to himself.

--

A/N: Well here it is in all its glory. I already found some little mistakes in grammar and spelling, but I couldn't find them a second time, sorry about that. Constructive criticism welcome, but I apologize if I didn't live up to your unrealistically high expectations of fan fiction.


End file.
